Three's a Crowd S2
by EmelineCarter92
Summary: Season Two. This season there will be more hilarious misunderstandings and more surprises. Jack and Janet going through married life, being interrupted by their friends and family. Between Janet's father, other family members stopping by and Larry Dallas ,Three really is a crowd
1. Don't Drive Angry

**Stuck in a traffic jam Jack forces Janet to sound the horn but leaves her to face the driver this has offended. To prove he is not a coward he arranges for the guy to meet him at the pub for a fight. He certainly floors a rude and insulting man, but it is the wrong man.**

_** AN: I am looking for someone who is willing to co-write. Reminder it has to have the same feel as Three's Company. It's just a light and innocent as the original (slightly serious tone since the characters are maturing. And surprise, even Larry. Wait till you see what is in store for him. I know this spin off might feel like Three's company 2.0 but I just couldn't get rid of Larry for good.**_


	2. Three Times the Table

**After squabbles with the steak house next door, James considers selling Jack's Bistro. Jack decided to put tables outside the bistro but one of the tables is by Rick's Steak House. Both resturants end up serving the same customer the same meal.**

Rick's waiter takes the customer's (who's sitting outside) order. At the same time Felipe is also serving him.

"Here you are, senor. Would you like to taste test?" Felipe offers.

"No, I'm sure it's fine." The man lifts up his paper to see a bottle of wine already in front of him. "I'm not paying for two bottles. I only ordered one."

"You only pay for one, sir."

"Really? I must come here again." He resumes reading.

* * *

Jack is in the kitchen. "This is a very important meal." He tells Janet. "The first time we've actually served someone outside."

"Don't you think he would prefer a hamburger?"

"Don't be absured Janet. If it's stake he wants, it's stake he gets."

Meanwhile, outside, Rick and one of his waitors is tending to the customer. "You're stake, sir." The waitor places it on the table.

"Is it rare?"

"Oh, no sir. We got plenty in the fridge."

"Uh.."Rick interupts. "It's rare, sir, as you ordered."

Jack and Janet step out of the bistro.

"You're stake sir..." She pauses, seeing he already got his order."what?" She looks up at Rick and his waitor, back to the table.

"Who's stake's that?" Jack asks.

"Mine." says Rick. "He ordered it."

"Yes, but it's my table."

"In front of my restaurant."

"I'm sorry." Says the customer. "I just don't understand."

"It's alright, sir. We'll have this situated." He adress the waitor, "dressing on the salad, Neil, of course." He turns to Jack, as Jack and Janet step off to the side. "Rather good idea, these outside tables." Rick smirks.

"Now listen you.." Jack starts tapping Rick in the chest with his finger.

"uh... Jack I think you better control yourself." Janet muttered.

Jack turns to Janet. "Janet, keep out of this." He turns back to Rick and continues to poke him.

"I do have a black belt in Karate." Rick says.

Jack stops poking him, straighting Rick's tie. "It's lucky for you I can control myself."

"Look, try to see the funny side of it."

"Yes, I suppose it's quite ammusing, really."

"Well, yes, isn't it." The two start laughing.

Then Janet and Jack go back inside the Bistro. Jack until he closes the door behing him. "I'll kill him."

Janet has a disaproving look on her face.

"Did he not like the stake?" Felipe asked.

"Not him." Jack said, pointing "Him."

"Imagine that, letting this all go to waste." Janet said, shaking her head.

"If it's any help, it is my lunch break soon." Felipe says.

"It's yours unless you want to pay it off with your next two paychecks." Jack told him.

"No, no. It's fine. I can go hungry."

* * *

"Everything to your satisfaction sir?" Rick asks the customer.

"Yes, yes. Very nice."

"Thank you sir. Your bill."

"But I already payed it."

"Pardon?"

"To your other waiter."

Rick looks toward Jack's bisto, where Jack is standing in the doorway, fanning the money.


	3. King for a Day

**Jack's Bistro becomes the "in" place to eat in Santa Monica and Jack becomes a celebrity after a famous food critic gives his French fare a marvelous review. But Jack has forgotten his and Janet's first anniversary and the cruise they were supposed to take.**


	4. Off to the Races

**After going with Larry to the racetrack, Jack is reluctant to reveal that he won $1,200, because he knows that Janet would want to split the money. While Jack tries to throw off Janet's suspicions with sex, Larry asks for increasingly exuberant bribes of Jack's racetrack winnings so he will keep his mouth shut about the money.**


	5. The Dog Days are Over (For Larry)

**Larry dicovers he has an 8 year old son, after a woman leaves the kid with Jack and Janet to watch over him for awhile. And yes, it is the real thing this time. Will Larry finally give up his playboy life style and take full responsibility? **


	6. Finders Keepers

Jack finds a credit card and Janet suspects he has used it to buy her an expensive bracelet. Meanwhile, Peter has made friends with a boy whose's father is a rival car salesman, which displeases his Larry. "Is it snobbish to think their sort should have a separate playground?" 


	7. What'll We Do with Peter?

**After his mother fails to return for Peter, Larry decides to take full responsability, with Jack and Janet's help of course.**


	8. To Catch a Thief

**Someone has been stealing from the cash register. Jack thinks it is Peter. But he gets in trouble by Janet when he remembers he hasn't been keeping track of the money. **


	9. Life with Father

**Jack's father turns up on the doorstep after his wife throws him out, after he acusses her of kissing her art teacher. His father is displeased to find out that they haven't' planned on any children yet. To please his father Jack introduces Peter to Jack Sr. as his and Janet's adopted son. Larry asks Jack to babysit Peter. Jack takes Peter to a poker game but comes home with a diffetent kid.**


	10. Day Trippers

**With Jack's father is in town, father and son decide to bond. They go on a little drive, getting into an arguement. After such trip, Jack's father has a heart attack. He is driven to the hospital. He doesn't survive.**


	11. How Do You Sleep?

**James and a female co-worker constantly bicker at the real estate office - James wants to be in control. Their boss insists he take anger managment courses- or be fired. Jack is being uncharacteristically irratible. Janet finds out Jack has not sleeping at night, spending restless nights triggering the smoke alarm, and even staying at Larry's. Jack learns his father left everything to him in his will and nothing to his mother or his brother. **

** Janet confesses that she has battled insomnia as well and she is able to help Jack finally fall asleep. Janet tells Jack she couldn't sleep when she learned her parents divorced. Jack says this is not the same thing, at least she has both her parents. He does not know that Janet is lying to him. That she is going through insomnia the same time he is, for the same reason. Janet is afraid of loosing Jack the same way Jack's father died.**


	12. On the Second Day of Christmas

**Jack and Janet spend Chritmas with Janet's father and Jack's mother. When Larry over hears them, he thinks they are discussing getting together and he tells Janet. The misunderstanding is cleared up. Her father must attend an anger management therapy sessions. Meanwhile Jack loses a stack of money to Peter, playing a video game.**


	13. Lee's Younger Wife

**After the holidays, Jack's brother Lee comes to visit, bringing with him his new 18 year old wife, Grace. They find out she lied about her age. She is really sixteen. Lee also lied to her about his age and lied about Jack being the older brother. **


	14. The Witnesses

**Felipe's friends, Jose and Enrique witness the Bistro being robbed but are afraid to come forward because they are not legal.**


End file.
